Flying Fish
The Flying Fish is a type of small fish that appears in both games. In-Game Description "Flying fish have long, thin bodies with extremely long pelvic and pectoral fins. They are a striking blue color on their backs and white on the belly. You can see them in spring and fall at Mo'ia Atoll. In order to evade predators, these fish can extend their pectoral fins and glide along the surface of the water. The lower section of the tail fin also allows them to keep up momentum by maintaining contact with the water. Flying fish have light, porous bones, which makes them ideally suited for gliding. Also, they have no stomach and a very short digestive tract, which prevents their food from weighing them down. The average glide lasts between 100 and 150 feet, but they can tail hundreds of feet farther if they catch a strong air current." "Easily recognized by its long, wing-like pectoral fins which uses to escape large predators, making its getaway above the waves instead of underwater. It bursts out of the sea and spreads its wings, gliding over the surface of the water as if flying." Ingenuity "Its bones are full of holes, which makes it lighter than other fish. It also has no stomach or short intestine in order to shed the weight of undigested food. As a result, it is able to fly for 10 - 20 seconds and has a range of 100 - 200m, but can fly even further if it catches the wind." Location These can be seen near the Southeastern part of Mo'ia Atoll during autumn, around coordinates C-8 in the main ocean. (They aren't found inside the atoll, in the Ruins; they're found near a cluster of barrel sponges close to the encompassing wall of rock and corals that conceals the Ruins.) These can be found in Ciceros Strait, around D-1, 2 and 4, G-1 and G-2. Behavior These fish swim about in small shoals at a medium speed; in the first game, they can be found amongst mahi-mahi. They like being offered food. Notes *In Endless Ocean 2, these may be hard to find, as they blend in with the Japanese Jack Mackerel that are also found nearby, swimming at a similar speed and being of a similar size and shape. Real-Life Information *The species in game is found around the islands of Japan and is not native to the Mediterranean. Flying fish native to this area include Cheilopogon heterurus ''and Cheilopogon melanurus.'' *A fish with similar "gliding" abilities to the flying fish, albeit not as developed, is the sea robin. Gallery Flying Fish 2.png Flying Fish 3.png Flying Fish 4.png EEflyingfish.jpg flying fish 1.jpg flying fish 3.jpg flying fish 4.jpg Category:Creatures Category:Coral Reef Life Category:Ciceros Strait Category:Ciceros Strait Creatures Category:Creatures Found Day and Night Category:Creatures in Endless Ocean Category:Endless Ocean: Blue World Category:Creatures in Blue World Category:Creatures Found During Autumn Category:Schools of Fish Category:Endless Ocean Category:Adult-only Creatures Category:Fish Category:Mo'ia Atoll Category:Mo'ia Atoll Creatures